Major Metallitron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 4 Major Metallitron collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Dragon Ball *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Major Metallitron appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with one hand gripped into a fist and the other kept with his palm open. His feet are spread apart as he maintains a crouched position. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Dragon Ball *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in a tan color base. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a tan color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Major Metallitron appears once in this miniature set and comes in a tan base. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands gripped into fists as he maintains a crouched position. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. Banpresto *DWC Dragonball series *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Major Metallitron as collectible number DB035 in the miniature series and was released in August, 2009. The figure comes with both hands tightly gripped and dangling beside him. Metallitron is wearing a very stoic yet deadly facial expression as well as allowing his glasses to enshroud his deadly face and make him more frightening, even for a chibi figurine. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Metallitron figurine stands at 8 cm. Others included in this same set are Commander Red, Staff Officer Black, Buyon, Ninja Murasaki, Suno, Kid Goku with winter clothing, and Android 8. Epoch *Battle of Muscle Tower DX set *Release date: 1986 This was a genuinely nice play set released by Epoch in 1986, which included a nice repertoire of characters and a recreation of this extremely memorable part of the Dragon Ball saga. Entitled "Battle of Muscle Tower," the entire Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower is depicted in this DX play set, including miniature collectibles of some of the affiliates and members of the Red Ribbon Army such as Major Metallitron, General White, Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, and Android 8. Others also included in this great set are Goku, Suno, Jingle Village Chief, and some citizens of Jingle Village. The set has many floors and stages which allows the figurines to be placed on. Also, it can be opened and closed to depict the scenery from the series. When it is closed, the Muscle Tower’s outer exterior is also grafted to a near-perfect status. This is a great set for any fan of the Muscle Tower saga and no collection is complete without this amazing compilation of Red Ribbon Army members all in one set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise